Stats
Below is a listing of all the statistics for a character. Statistics determine how a character will fare in a battle against another character and are increased by gaining levels or spending skill points on specific abilities that can temporarily enhance character stats. Retroactively, specific abilities can also be used to temporarily decrease character stats. Visible Stats Health The amount of damage a player can take in a battle. The main role of a Healer is to restore the party's health. Health is the primary stat for Tanks. Power Power is required to use a character's abilities and is drained as they are performed. Power builds during weapon attacks as shown by the hit counter. Power also regenerates slowly out of combat. The main role of a Controller is to restore the party's power. Defense Defense reduces damage from non-player enemies; the higher your level, the more defense is required. To reduce incoming NPC damage by 1% requires 15 Defense at Level 1 and 71 Defense at Level 30. Defense is an important stat for Tanks in PVE content. Toughness Toughness reduces damage from player characters; the higher your level, the more toughness is required. To reduce incoming player damage by 1% requires 15 Toughness at Level 1 and 71 Toughness at Level 30. Might Might increases the amount of damage that a character's powers can inflict. Each point of Might increases ability base damage by 0.25% @ Level 1 and 0.45% @ Level 30. Precision Precision increases the amount of damage that a character's weapon attacks can inflict. 10 points of Precision increase weapon base damage per second by 1 point. butter hi butter hi i love this game Dominance Dominance affects Control Effects, Healing and Shield damage prevention. The recommended Dominance for an Alert, Raid or Operation is needed to affect opponents in that content. Dominance is added to Restoration for Healing so 4 points of Dominance increase base healing by 1% Controller, Tank and Iconic Shields prevent damage equal to Dominance + Restoration. Fire Tanks gain 2.2 points of Health for every point of Dominance after a power is used. Earth Tanks gain 1 point of Defense for every point of Dominance after a power is used. Dominance is an important stat for Tanks and Controllers. Hidden Stats These stats are not visible on the Stats screen and can be developed through the iconic powers and the weapon skill trees. Critical Healing Chance The chance to perform a critical heal. Critical Healing Magnitude Increases the amount of health restored with a critical heal. Critical Attack Chance The chance to perform a critical attack with a weapon. Critical Attack Damage Increases the damage a critical attack with a weapon does. Critical Ability Attack Chance The chance to perform a critical attack with an ability. Critical Ability Attack Damage Increases the damage a critical attack with an ability does. Critical Power Chance Increases chance to perform a critical with a power-restoration ability. Critical Power Magnitude Increases the amount of power restored with a critical power-restoration. Weaponization Increases the damage done by throwable objects such as boxes, barrels and cars. de:Statistik Category:Gameplay Category:Character Customization